


I Love Only You

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: "cheating", A one shot, Bye now, F/M, Flirty, M/M, Make Up, Making Out, Snippet, bored, enjoy, go search my other fics, i wrote forever ago, idk - Freeform, if you want that, it's not really cheating, just added the ending, lol, okay, pissy, uhh, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke dreams of Naruto being with other people, and has to cope with the fact that seeing all that pisses him off.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	I Love Only You

**Author's Note:**

> <3 i wrote this forever ago just bc i thought it'd be fun to try and write snippets of naruto with other pairings? obviously sasuke is my favorite, but this was fun to do lol. and i love pissy sasuke a LOT..and naruto and sasuke having a healthy, happy relationship with dumb problems like...
> 
> being upset over ur mans being with other bitches in ur dreams?
> 
> natural reaction tbh.
> 
> anyway! i hope y'all enjoy this dumb little fic <: just posting shit i have.

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open. He glanced down at his boyfriend, who was wrapped around him and drooling on his shirt, still sound asleep. He grumbled and pushed the boy off of him not-so-gently before getting up to brush his teeth. He was a deep sleeper, so he didn’t worry much.

He had dreamt Naruto cheated on him, and he was having NONE of it. It pissed him off. It wasn’t even with ONE boy or girl, no no no. It was with multiple of his friends. A fucking NARUTO HAREM.

Tons of ppl in their friend group have had a crush on Naruto at some point, but Sasuke confessed first and stole him away. He didn’t feel bad for it either because obviously him and Naruto are perfect for each other..he just always felt like some of their friends resented him for it, even if they didn’t. This -really- didn’t help.

Why does his boyfriend have to be so damn perfect, you know? Of course everyone wants him.

Black eyes glared at themselves in the mirror. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and there were extra-dark circles under his eyes. It was painfully obviously that he slept and felt like shit.

He wet his toothbrush, put the toothpaste on, and started aggressively brushing his teeth. He didn’t want to be angry. It was just a bunch of dreams. Very vivid, real feeling stupid fucking dreams.

That he remembered every detail of.

He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. “Stop pissing yourself OFF,” he muttered to himself in the mirror, knowing full well it wouldn’t work. He tried to wet down the mess on his head, but it wasn’t cooperating. Obviously.

Sasuke needed to get out. It was his and Naruto’s day off together, but he was NOT in the mood to stay in and wait for his lazy (cheating) boyfriend to wake up. He, as quietly as he could, got dressed in a simple, comfy all-black outfit before leaving to get himself a cup of coffee to soothe his “soul”.

He didn’t realize he forgot to leave a note, which he -always- does when he leaves before Naruto’s awake.

He just couldn’t handle being in the house a second longer.

————

Naruto rolled over to the now-empty spot on the bed. “S—s’ke?” He muttered as his eyes started to open. He sat up slowly and wiped the drool from his mouth. “Sasuke?” He said a little louder, peaking his head toward the bathroom door and seeing the light off.

“Hm, maybe he went out for some reason,” the blonde spoke casually to himself while reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone and check his notifications.

No texts?

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke isn’t ever very good at texting ANYWAY. He’s never on his phone. 

Well unless Naruto is texting him.

He stumbled out of bed, his big t-shirt falling off his shoulder. 

“I’m hungry,” he muttered as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Oh maybe he went to get food!”

Once he finished, he went out into the kitchen.

No note on the table?

Sasuke always left a note when he left before Naruto. Or a text, but that was only if he forgot a note. Which he rarely did...

“Did someone kidnap Sasuke,” he tilted his head. He wouldn’t ever let anyone get away with doing that, but this still never happened before. No text OR note? “Is he MAD at me?”

Brows furrowed as he tried recall any moment Sasuke could’ve gotten mad at him at him without realizing.

Although it was usually so easy to tell when he was upset!

It would SEEM like Sasuke was mad all the time, but he never hid it when he was. He left Naruto alone without a reason. Or a note. Or a text. He was honestly very sweet, despite that not-so-sweet tone of his..that Naruto loves so deeply.

“He probably just forgot—,” he headed back to the room for his phone. He’ll just have to text Sasuke! He could’ve definitely forgot to send something, and written a note—

To Saucy💓🌙: ✨I hope you made it safe to your destination!

Not a second later, a phone buzzed.

From the floor. It was Sasuke’s. It must’ve fallen at some point..

This really hasn’t ever happened before.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s heart rate went up slightly. “Maybe he IS mad at me— fuck what did I do! I’m such an idiot. Of course I did something...”

He stormed into the kitchen, his stomach was growling. The anger wasn’t helping his hunger. “What do I do? I don’t want him to be upset with me. Even though he’s an asshole for just leaving without saying anything—“

An idea struck him.

...he’d make Sasuke breakfast.

It’s the perfect apology! And it’d help his hunger. They just went grocery shopping, too.

He put his “🌙” playlist on (all the songs that remind him of him and Sasuke, obviously) and got to work in the kitchen.

————

Sasuke ordered his black coffee, thankful that he remembered to grab his wallet this morning. The dreams really did a number on him. 

They won’t leave his head.

He needed to take a walk, breathe, and calm down. It seemed impossible. Naruto didn’t do ANYTHING wrong, but he couldn’t help his feelings. It pissed him off. It wasn’t fair.

Naruto would probably understand, but he couldn’t face him right now. Not with the visions of the others all over him playing through his mind. He knew that he needed to get himself together first, otherwise he’d start a random fight and it would end badly.

Emotions haven’t ever been Sasuke’s strong suit. 

The air was brisk as he walked. He was taking in the scenery around him. Everywhere he went reminded him of Naruto.

~~~last night’s dreams~~~

Sasuke walked into his usual coffee shop. The line was way too long, but there was nowhere else to go. The door had vanished. 

He heard a familiar laugh and turned his head. Naruto was holding Gaara’s hand. They were talking, leaning in a little too close. Too friendly. Their conversation suddenly became very easy to hear.

The line wasn’t moving.

“You’re seriously so cute,” Naruto giggled.

“You’ve always been way too nice to me, Naruto,” Gaara shook his head, the smile on his face only growing. “I’m still not sure I deserve it.”

“Of course you do! Hey, speaking of—“ he let go of Gaara’s hand to fumble around in his bag, “I got you a gift!”

“You did what?” The red haired boy’s cheeks blushed.

“It reminded me of you,” he pulled a cactus out, “I know you love plants! Especially desert ones, and I—“

Gaara smiled so brightly, “Naruto, I love it. Thank you so much!” He went to lean over for a hug, but got a quick kiss instead.

“I love YOU,” the blonde sat back down after, holding hands again, and their voices faded out into the distance.

~~~

Naruto was walking down the street. Sasuke wasn’t too far behind. He wanted to catch up, but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t able to. He couldn’t. His distance remained unnoticeable. What the hell?

Shikamaru appeared and wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist. The blonde allowed himself to be pulled in easily. They were speaking softly to each other, and Sasuke couldn’t get close enough to listen, but he could feel the tension from where he stood. He watched as they walked into an alley.

The scene switched, so Sasuke was able to see them in the alley, but it was like he didn’t exist. Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. Naruto shook his head, and laughed at something the boy said, then pulled him forward only to push him against the wall. He placed himself between his legs before taking the cigarette out of Shikamaru’s mouth, putting it in his own, and also taking a drag. When he was done, he placed it back in Shikamaru’s mouth and leaned in to whisper something into his ear.

They were close. Too close. Only getting closer. And the sensual laughter—

~~~

Sakura was walking into Naruto’s room. “Hey, Naruto! I made it!”

“Oh finally! I was worried something had happened—“

“I know, I’m sorry! I was trying to get here faster, but—“

Sasuke was placed by the door. Again..seemingly invisible. His eyes stayed on the two in front of him.

“It’s okay, there’s no reason to rush everything, y’know? That’s my job.”

“Do you rush everything?” Sakura tilted her head and giggled, “that does sound like you.” She started to walk toward his bed to sit by him, “Anyway, thanks for—“ She tripped over pants left on his floor. Still a slob, even in dreams.

Naruto was up from his bed in an instant, catching her before she really fell, “Sakura, are you okay?” He adjusted his head to make eye contact. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve cleaned up—“

She was laughing, the blush on her face growing, “Oh no, it’s okay! I forget how clumsy I can be. Thanks for saving me,” Her eyes glanced up at his.

Then they held eye contact. For too long. It looked like they started to lean in...

~~~

Naruto knocked on Kiba’s door. The boy answered, “Hey cute stuff!”

Naruto giggled, “Hey hottie, can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ve got snacks and video games set up—“

“Foreplay?” The blonde walked into his house while pushing the arm of the brunette.

Sasuke was suddenly watching from the kitchen. Pissed off at everything he’s seen tonight, but he still can’t leave. No matter how badly he wants to.

The two boys started gaming together almost instantly. They sat really close, and their words came out aggressive. Their competitive natures shined now.

“If I win,” Naruto started, still button-mashing, “you have to kiss me.”

“You’ve got a deal!” Kiba laughed, “and if I win, you have to suck m—“

“Kiba!” Naruto laughed just as hard as he was, “have you NO shame?”

“Well, you already said kiss—“

Naruto won. They didn’t even waste a second before wrapping their arms around each other, and placing their lips against the others. It was a heated, needy kiss. Their hips started grinding—

This only reminded Sasuke of how Naruto kisses him. His stomach turned.

~~~

Sasuke was at a party now. His eyes scanned the crowd for the blonde. He found him easily. Naruto was next to Ino this time. They were drinking and talking. Too close. He kept leaning in to whisper into her ear, and she’d be blushing and giggling every time he backed up.

“Let’s dance,” Sasuke heard him say visibly over the crowd.

Ino accepted, placing her empty cup on the bar. They held hands onto the dance floor and turned toward each other. The tension between them was burning, and they were as close and sensual they could be through clothes. Naruto’s head found its way toward Ino’s shoulder. She leaned back, allowing him easier access.

Lips pressed against her neck, and her mouth parted slightly. Their hips kept in tune with the song as they moved against each other.

Sasuke tried to turn away. He did, so why can’t he look away—

~~~

Hinata was running down the hall. “I can’t be late,” she practically whispered as she moved, “I’m never late, and I can’t start now, I—“

She tripped over something, or nothing, on the floor, and everything she was holding scattered everywhere.

Sasuke was watching from a room next to her. Again, unable to move. Or speak. Just forced to watch. Why?

Naruto turned the corner then, “Oi,” he jogged over to the girl who was trying to pick up her stuff, “you want some help? Let me help,” he leaned down. Their eyes met.

Sasuke couldn’t hear whatever words they spoke to each other, or maybe they didn’t even say anything, but his eyes burned as he saw them touch hands. Naruto didn’t move his away. Instead, he picked up a pen that she had dropped, moved her arm to write something on it, and then put it back down..but kept his hand on hers.

It was his number.

“Feel free to use that whenever you want to,” the blonde grinned and winked. He had helped her get organized, “I’ll see you around...uh?”

“Hinata,” she whispered.

“Hinata,” he repeated, smiling softly.

~~~

~~~end of dreams~~~

Sasuke put his now-empty coffee cup into the trash can, “Ugh why did I have to dream that?” He muttered to himself, “I should head home—“

Hs suddenly remembered that he forgot to write a note before leaving, “Oh shit,” he huffed as he patted at his pockets to look for his phone. He has to send Naruto a text. He always let him know— “Fuck,” he forgot his phone. “I hope the lazy ass is still asleep.” 

His pace picked up. He has to apologize for leaving without saying anything. The Naruto in his DREAMS weren’t the real him. Sasuke knows how much he means to Naruto..

So why did it hurt so bad?

————

Naruto finally finished with the rice balls, and eyed the breakfast platter with satisfaction. “Wait— oh my god what if he doesn’t come home until later?” he scoffed at himself, “Oh my god Naruto, don’t be so doubtful! He probably just woke up in a bad mood and—“

The door opened. “Sasuke?”

————

Sasuke was standing right by the door. With sunflowers. He didn’t go to Ino’s shop for them this time though...he wasn’t ready for THAT yet.

“Naruto, I—“ he turned the corner to a table full of his favorite foods that Naruto could make, and suddenly realized he was pretty hungry. “I-is this for me?”

“Well and me, but yeah!” the blonde rubbed the back of his head, “I was afraid you were mad at me, or just— well maybe just upset in general from something, but I had no way of getting ahold of you! And I mean, I just wanted to make you feel better and apologize? if I did anything also..and I was hungry...” he ended with an awkward smile on his face, “I’m sorry—“

Sasuke pulled the flowers out from behind his back, averting eye contact, suddenly feeling the heat in his cheeks, “Me too, Naruto.”

The grin that followed was as bright as the sun. Naruto is the sun. Sasuke has always felt that way. The light of his life. He didn’t want to ever share him. Ever. 

“Let me put these in water, then I’ll join you.”

Sasuke sat down at the table next to Naruto..

“I uh—“ the Uzumaki started, “so what was bothering you Sasuke?” Naruto tilted his head.

“It’s stupid,” he dismissed instantly.

“Well I mean, even if you think so, it—“

“No, really. I feel like an idiot.”

Naruto paused. “You’ve never called yourself an idiot.”

“I know.”

“Oh...” blue eyes glanced away. “Well I’d like to know, but only if you’re willing to tell me.” His stomach growled. “I’m starving, can I eat?”

Sasuke’s stomach felt the same. “I’ll join you. You did make this for me, after all.” He could see the slight, mostly-hidden worry in Naruto’s eyes, “I’ll tell you, Naruto. I just need..a little more time before I do.”

The dimness left instantly. “Okay! Man, I feel like I had a lot of dreams last night, but I don’t remember anything! Such a bummer because they felt like they were good,” he was piling food onto his plate, “I wish I could remember them.”

Sasuke tensed slightly, “You don’t remember anything at all?”

“Well,” Naruto stuffed food in his mouth, unable to wait, “I’m—“

“Wait till you’re done chewing, idiot. You’ll choke,” a smirk fell on Sasuke’s face despite himself, then he sighed. “I had only weird dreams last night.”

“Oh?” He wiped his face with the back of his hand, “Do you remember them?”

Black eyes glanced down at the small amount of food on his plate, “Yeah, I do.” He finally took a bite of his food as well.

It was delicious.

“Is that why you left?” Naruto’s voice was soft, “Were they..bad dreams? Are you okay?”

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, glaring, “You’re too nice to me.”

“I could be even nicer if you weren’t such an asshole,” a playful, caring smile stayed on his face as he stood up to face Sasuke, their eyes meeting, “I do care though, you know? I’ll listen to even your dumb dreams—“

“You cheated on me.”

“I— huh?”

“In my dreams.”

“Oh— I—“

“With multiple of your friends.”

“Multiple!?”

“Not at the same time, but—“ Sasuke looked away from him finally, pouting, “it pissed me off.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open, and then closed. He was unsure of what to say. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sasuke reassured, “like I said, it’s stupid.”

“No, no it’s not!” 

“It’s not even real.”

“But it felt real,” Naruto sighed, “didn’t it?”

….. “Yeah.”

The blonde moved closer to the raven, bumping their arms together, “You know I’d never cheat on you.”

“I do,” dark eyes were watching blue, “that’s why I’m sorry for leaving.. I didn’t wanna fight for no reason.”

“Oh Sasuke, I’ll always forgive you,” Naruto rested his head on the others shoulder after taking another bite of food, “plus now we have food and flowers and snuggles.”

“You’re the best, but stop talking with your mouth full.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast, conversing and flirting. Sasuke cleaned up after his messy man, and decided to finally tell him about his dreams while Naruto sat at the table, looking at his new flowers and making so many dramatic facial expressions to the stories..

It had Sasuke laughing.

Only Naruto could make him feel better like this.

“I can’t believe I did stuff with _all_ of them.”

“I know, you big slut,” Sasuke snickered as he put the last dish away.

“Well, you actually get me in real life,” Naruto raised his brow, “in fact, wanna come get me right now? Take me to bed.”

“Geez, and you call _me_ bossy—“

“No, I call you pillow princess.”

Death glare, “I told you what I’d do if you ever called me that again.”

“Take it out on me in the bedroom then,” Naruto stuck his tongue out before rushing to the room, Sasuke following closely behind.

“Be careful what you wish for, Uzumaki,” he muttered as he watched Naruto take his shirt off when he entered their room.

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m wishing for, Uchiha,” he winked.

Sasuke stripped down after Naruto, and then spent the afternoon showing the man _exactly_ who he belonged to.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn't add a more explicit sns scene. y'all can go to my other fics for that👀


End file.
